


a moment here

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Clark Ingram has a weird few moments after getting out of the horse.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	a moment here

**Author's Note:**

> **hannibal bingo:** clark ingram
> 
> i thought a lot about the scene from ingram's point of view and it is frankly fucking hilarious. so here.
> 
> enjoy!

Ingram watches with wide eyes, shaking as the man in front of him raises the gun, points it at him. He's terrified— he wasn't supposed to be found out, for Peter to be believed and yet here he is, about to be shot for it.

The man next to the one pointing a gun at him says, "Will. This is not the reckoning you promised yourself." He blinks in confusion. _What?_ "It won't feel the same as killing me."

"It doesn't have to," Will grumbles, his finger ghosting over the trigger. Ingram, amidst his panic, wonders what story is settled between these two men— what has happened between them to get them where they are, that this man is speaking softly about how it won't feel the same as killing him. What stories reside among them?

"Will," he breathes out. Before Ingram can really process what's happening, the man grabs the gun the other one is holding and grabs Will's wrist, gently, and pulls the gun away. Then, he steps closer to him, until they're almost pressed together, and he puts his hand on the back of Will's neck. He smiles in a way he can only describe as _loving_. "Despite all my knowledge and intrusion, I could never entirely predict you. I can feed the caterpillar, I can whisper through the chrysalis... but whatever hatches follows its own nature and is beyond me." He laughs lightly, and Will smiles too, with the same fondness in his eyes.

Ingram softly says, "What the fuck?" 

Will turns to him, annoyance in his eyes. "Do you mind? We're having a moment here." 

"No, I—"

"Hannibal," he says. "Could you give me the gun back?"

"Will," he replies, exasperated. "I am not giving you the gun back."

"He's interrupting our romantic moment," he shoots back. "Come on."

Hannibal sighs. "Fine." He hands him the gun back.

"No, please," he breathes out. "No, I won't— I'll let you guys have your moment, please—"

"I don't think I'll be shooting you," Will replies. "Someone needs to pay for what you've done, anyway." A pause lingers on, and fear trickles through Ingram's body in the form of sweat, oily and asphyxiating.

"Please," he says, again.

Will smiles at him, and looks back at Hannibal. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that if you are so inclined to kill him you should do it," he replies. "But someone does need to pay for his crimes."

He huffs, rolls his eyes. "Well, you certainly won't pay for your own any time soon."

"That is the hope, dear."

Ingram gets incarcerated after a long, torturous trial, and all he can think of for years afterward is _what_ was going on between Hannibal and Will. Rumors and words take a long time to spread in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, especially when you're part of the _bunch_ — not the ones the doctors are obsessed with, but just one of the rest. But he eventually hears about Hannibal getting incarcerated here, surrendering to the FBI in front of Will Graham's house, and all he can manage to think is _oh, that makes sense_.


End file.
